


leaves in wind revealed themselves

by seventhstar



Series: a covenant with a bright blazing star [14]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Regency, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Mutual Pining, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Regency, Regency Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 20:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhstar/pseuds/seventhstar
Summary: “What nonsense,” Yuuri says.Viktor frowns and plucks the book from his hands. He reads for a moment and sighs.“You don’t think it romantic?”“Of course not. Things like do not happen.”“Of course love at first sight happens.”[part of an ongoing series of fics, telling the story of poor and scandalous trademan's son viktor nikiforov's marriage of convenience to the reclusive lord katsuki]





	leaves in wind revealed themselves

**Author's Note:**

> 1 of 4 updates this month!

_Her next dance had been promised by her aunt to what she described as “the most eligible bachelor”, and Gertrude was wild with impatience waiting for his arrival. She had just made up her mind to ignore all propriety, and accept another alpha’s hand, when he appeared. The Duke of Matlock was everything Gertrude had ever dreamed of, with strong calves and broad shoulders, a full and sensitive mouth, and dark blue eyes. Only the sarcastic arch of his brows detracted from his beauty, and when he kissed her hand, Gertrude nearly swooned._

_“Miss Glastonbury,” he said as they waited for their turn in line, “you dance like a duchess.”_

_“Whatever do you mean?” she asked._

_“I mean that you dance as if you were born to it. As if you were born to wear pretty silks and break hearts and be lavished with jewels. As if you were born to set an example as the most refined, most charming, most attractive omega here.”_

_“You flatter me, your grace, but surely merely being married to a duke does not impart such wonderful qualities.” Gertrude regretted this saucy speech immediately, but she could not help herself; the Duke quite undid her with his compliments, and when she was nervous her tongue always ran away with her._

_“Are you sure? You ought to try being married to a duke, and see for yourself.”_

_Gertrude’s blush was profuse, but she managed a response without stumbling over her words. “Try it? A marriage is a permanent state, your grace. Whether being a duchess made me refined or not, I would have to remain one for the rest of my life, even if I shamed the title immeasurably.”_

_“Ah, you have seen through my trap,” the Duke said. He winked at her. “Though I doubt you would ever shame the lucky alpha who took you as his wife."_

 

* * *

 

“What nonsense,” Yuuri says.

Viktor frowns and plucks the book from his hands. He reads for a moment and sighs.

“You don’t think it romantic?”

“Of course not. Things like that do not happen.”

“Of course love at first sight happens.”

“How can love happen like that?” Yuuri asks indignantly. “How can he really value her after such paltry conversation? He doesn’t know her.” Yuuri has always thought of love as something that unfurls. No one who met Yuuri briefly would love him; they would have to first penetrate all his flaws, layer by layer. “He might have some slight inclination, but nothing more than that.”

Viktor stares down at the book so long that Yuuri is certain, somehow, he has offended him. But Viktor finally looks up; he is smiling, though something about it rings hollow. _Viktor must have had some impression of me when we were first married,_ Yuuri thinks, _and how poor it must have been—but now, I think, in essentials I have improved._

“I suppose you would feel that way,” he says.

How little Yuuri had understood about Viktor at the beginning. How little he understands now, he thinks, but his feeling about it has changed materially.

“Perhaps it happens for other people,” Yuuri says hurriedly. “But not I.”

“Mm.” Viktor closes the book and tucks it under his arm. He reaches for his tea, takes Yuuri’s cup by mistake, and drinks; he shudders. He was horrified to discover Yuuri sometimes drank the bitter green tea his parents favored, just as Yuuri is alarmed by the amount of sugar Viktor spoons into his. “Have you ever fallen in love, Yuuri?”

Yuuri opens his mouth to answer, and cannot.

After a moment’s silence, too long to be coincidental, Viktor lets it pass.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment, thanks for reading, <3


End file.
